A Mermaid Date
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Beberapa hari berlalu di Wilayah Tuhan. Karena desakan Frau, Teito dan Razette pun berjalan bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri. Sayangnya hal buruk terjadi setelahnya saat Razette bertemu dengan pria misterius yang mengetahui isi pikirannya, mengabulkan apa yang paling ia inginkan/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: ****Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**  


_I really trully take no provit_

**A MERMAID DATE**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Rated: T_

_Warning: Canon/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Hari itu adalah hari baru lagi di gereja Barsburg, Wilayah Tuhan di Distrik 7. Terlihat semuanya damai seperti biasa ketika pagi terus berjalan di hari yang baru ini. Ketika semua Biarawati tersenyum dengan ramah sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, beberapa Uskup yang lalu lalang, sampai suasana dari para jemaah yang terlihat tak ada beban sedikitpun di tempat ini.

Namun disisi lain, seorang anak berambut coklat tengah duduk menyendiri di dekat air mancur gereja tersebut. Yah, ini hari-hari selanjutnya yang ia alami setelah dirinya diselamatkan oleh Frau, Labrador, dan Castor saat jatuh dari Hawkzile di sebuah tanah tandus dekat perbatasan Distrik 7.

"_Ohayou_, Teito_-kun_. Apa kamu sudah sarapan?" sapa Biarawati Athena dengan ramah.

"Sudah minum obat?" ucap Biarawati Libelle juga.

"Ara-ara~ kamu masih terluka sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas di luar kamar," lanjut Biarawati Rosalie.

"A-Ah…aku tidak apa-apa," balas Teito yang langsung gagap ketika tiga orang wanita itu tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan melanjutkan pekerjaan kami," ucap ketiganya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne- A-Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Teito yang langsung berdiri.

"Tidak usah, itu semua sudah tugas kami. Lagipula kamu masih belum sepenuhnya baikan setelah melawan orang jahat itu," jawab Biarawati Athena dengan riang dan membuat Teito menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk memandangi ketiga wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Iris _bright green_ miliknya melirik bosan pemandangan damai ini, karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah temannya yaitu Mikage yang kini terlahir kembali sebagai 'hewan terapi'. Hewan _chibi _berwarna pink itu hanya menggosok-gosok pipinya dan sesekali menjilatnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Teito menghela nafas karena sekian banyaknya pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Selain itu, matanya juga sesekali melirik sesuatu di belakangnya sekarang, seekor makhluk lain yang sedari tadi mengintipnya, tidak tapi memang setiap saat ia duduk di tempat itu sang makhluk tersebut selalu mengintipnya seakan-akan dia sendiri tak menyadarinya. Tapi memang di awal mereka bertemu ia tak menyadari kalau makhluk itu mengintipnya di balik gemerincik air mancur. Bahkan ia terkejut ada makhluk seperti itu di tempat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengintip disitu, Razette?" tanya Teito dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Razette yang sedari tadi berendam dan hanya memperlihatkan sepasang matanya saja mulai memunculkan kepalanya dan berenang pelan menuju Teito. Razette pun memegang tangan Teito namun Mikage versi chibi langsung menatap marah Razette dan mereka berdua pun bertukar pandangan cemburu membuat Teito menghela nafas lagi, bisa-bisanya sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti ini menambah lagi beban pikirannya.

Gadis _pinkish_ itu hanya menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di lengan Teito hingga Teito sendiri merasa kurang nyaman sampai ingin melepaskannya, terutama mendengar Mikage yang suaranya begitu mengusik karena Razette tak mau menyingkir dari Teito. Tapi begitu Teito berbalik ia malah terdiam melihat wajah Razette yang memejamkan mata sambil memeluk erat lengannya. Beberapa tetes air mengalir di wajah putihnya sampai ke dagunya dan juga telinga ikannya yang tampak bersama rambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang terurai basah tersebut. Teito meneguk air liurnya dan membuang wajahnya yang tengah bersemu.

"Ne- Razette, bisa kau lepaskan?" pinta Teito pelan membuat Razette terkejut dan akhirnya dengan berat hati gadis _mermaid_ itu pun melepaskan pelukannya disambut leletan lidah dari Mikage.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…" Teito langsung mengelus kepala Razette yang masih berendam dalam kolam itu membuat gadis _mermaid_ itu pun ceria kembali.

"Yo bocah kecil, kelihatannya kalian sudah akrab?"

"F-Frau?" Teito langsung menarik tangannya saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Dilihatnya Frau mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping keduanya, sementara Razette langsung berlindung di balik tubuh Teito karena takut melihat Frau. Frau tersenyum licik melihat tingkah laku Razette dan menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya. Frau pun mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian yang biasa Biarawati kenakan lalu memberikannya pada Teito.

"Castor memberikan ini padaku. Bonekanya bilang kalau kalian sudah akrab tidak ada salahnya jalan berdua, pendek," ucap Frau.

"M-Memangnya siapa yang ingin jalan berdua, lagipula aku tidak pendek," bantah Teito dengan keras.

"Ohh bocah, kau perlu panduan melakukan itu?" tanya Frau yang langsung mengeluarkan buku _ecchi_ miliknya.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak minta, aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa benda itu," tolak Teito.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kau ingin jalan dengannya 'kan, bocah kecil?" ejek Frau dan membuat Teito geram.

"Aku bukan bocah kecil," bantah Teito lagi yang mencoba memukul Frau namun kepalanya ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja waktu kalian. Lagipula kau juga tidak bisa macam-macam dengan Razette karena boneka Castor ada dimana-mana. Dan kau—kali ini ikut denganku!" sahut Frau sambil mengangkat Mikage.

"T-Tapi…"

"Kalau kau takut meledak, aku akan berada di tempat-tempat yang bisa penglihatanmu jangkau, pendek," balas Frau lagi yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Pria itu, seenaknya saja," omel Teito memandangi punggung Frau.

Teito melirik gadis _mermaid_ di belakangnya yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertengkaran mereka dan hanya memilih berendam sampai tersisa batas matanya. Teito pun menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Razette, membuat Razette agak terkejut. Memang cukup lama tapi Razette pun menyambut tangan Teito lalu mendekat ke arahnya, Teito pun langsung menaruh pakaian itu dekat Razette.

"Kau…keberatan menemaniku berjalan di sekitar sini?" ajak Teito.

"Haaa…ha?" ucap Razette dengan nada merdu sambil menggeleng pelan dan wajahnya pun langsung dihiasi semburat merah.

Razette kemudian naik ke daratan dan duduk di samping Teito. Teito berbalik menunggu Razette memasang pakaiannya, cukup lama ia menunggu sampai sebuah sentuhan sedikit mengagetkannya. Teito sedikit terpana melihat Razette yang begitu menawan, sedikit rambut di dahinya yang masih basah meneteskan air yang mengalir bahkan hingga bibirnya. Yah, meskipun tangan dan kakinya memiliki selaput serta kuku yang cukup panjang khusus pada kaki tapi bagi Teito, Razette tetaplah sangat mempesona.

"A-Apa sudah bisa?" tanya Teito dan Razette hanya bergumam merdu.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan berdampingan meskipun tak begandengan tangan karena Teito kurang nyaman terutama setelah Frau mengatakan kalau mereka berdua diawasi oleh boneka Castor yang entah berada di sudut-sudut mana. Namun meski hanya berjalan biasa, Razette terlihat lebih senang ketimbang biasanya.

"Kau mau…kemana dulu?" tanya Teito dan membuat Razette berpikir sejenak.

"Haa…" Razette langsung menggandeng tangan Teito dan menariknya untuk cepat mengikutinya.

"R-Razette, pelan-pelan," pinta Teito.

Razette membawa Teito ke taman bunga. Tempat biasa ia bersantai…setidaknya terakhir kali ia sering kesini bersama Mikage sebelum temannya itu menjadi kelinci pink nan chibi. Razette bergumam merdu menikmati suasana taman membuat Teito tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian puluhan tanaman kecil di dekat mereka bermekaran dan tumbuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Bunga Lily Jingga, hanya ditemukan di Wilayah Tuhan dan menurutku sangat cocok untuk cinta masa muda."

"E-Eh? Labrador-_san_?" Teito terkejut menyadari seseorang yang memakai pakaian Uskup tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan memberikan seikat bunga padanya.

"Kelihatannya Razette menikmati saat-saat bersamamu," goda Labrador.

"M-Mn, lagipula k-kami hanya teman. Tidak ada cinta samasekali," elak Teito dan membuat Labrador tertawa kecil sedangkan Razette yang mendengarnya sebenarnya merasa cukup sedih.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Frau? Memang benar kalau dalam 48 Jam kalian tidak saling melihat satu sama lain maka kau akan meledak, tapi ada baiknya juga jika kalian terus bersama bukan?" tanya Labrador.

"Ugh, si bodoh itu bilang akan muncul di tempat-tempat yang penglihatanku bisa jangkau," jawab Teito yang sukses membuat tawa kecil Labrador pecah.

"Seperti disitu?" tunjuk Labrador.

"Huaaaa…" Teito terkejut melihat sesosok wajah berada di antara barisan bunga-bunga.

"Kau menikmati kencannya, bocah kecil?" tanya Frau.

"TIDAK. Siapa bilang aku kencan, bukankah Castor-_san_ yang menyuruhku membawa Razette."

"Cinta bisa tumbuh kapanpun dan dimanapun. Seperti bunga liar yang bahkan bisa tumbuh dan menunjukkan keanggunannya di tengah medan perang," ucap Labrador dan membuat wajah Teito sedikit bersemu.

"A-Aku tidak paham maksudmu, sebaiknya kita pergi Razette!" Teito menggandeng tangan Razette dan membuat gadis itu ikut merona.

**XXX**

Malam hari pun tiba. Teito dan Razette telah menyelesaikan jalan-jalan mereka di sekeliling gereja Barsburg. Sementara Teito yang mencoba terlelap di ruangannya, Razette tengah memandangi bulan yang indah di dalam kolam air mancur tersebut. Dia menghela nafas namun meski begitu tak mengurangi keindahan nada di dalamnya.

Razette menatap sedih bulan itu. Karena hari ini dirasanya ia telah membuat kurang nyaman orang yang paling ia suka. Setidaknya itu yang ia kira. Padahal yang diinginkannya hanyalah bersama Teito, ia tak meminta Teito harus mengajaknya jalan bersama, terutama Frau yang selalu ada dan mengganggu suasana membuat waktu-waktu bersama Teito tidak bisa ia nikmati. Razette pun kembali menghela nafas, meski begitu ia tetap menikmati beberapa puluh menit bersama Teito karena kadang ada juga saatnya Teito terasa romantis, meski anak itu sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Sedang menikmati bulan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sontak membuat Razette terkejut karena kedatangannya hampir tak ia rasakan.

"Jangan takut, aku takkan melukaimu," ucap pemuda itu dan membuat Razette yang masih besembunyi dalam gemerincik air sedikit tenang.

"Aku lihat kau jalan-jalan dengan seseorang seharian. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Mnnn…" balas Razette dengan merdunya sambil menggeleng pelan dan kemudian ia pun mendekati pemuda tersebut karena dirasanya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Begitukah, pantas saja kulihat pria itu tak nyaman bersamamu," sahut pemuda itu lagi dan membuat Razette tertunduk.

"Mmnh…" balas Razette dengan nada sedih dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengabulkan tiga keinginanmu, tidak—karena kau bukanlah manusia cukup satu tetapi hal itu yang paling kau impikan. Kau mau?" tanya pemuda tersebut dan membuat Razette sedikit bingung.

"Jangan terlalu berpikir, aku hanya memberikannya dengan harga yang pantas. Aku yakin kau takkan menyesal," rayu pemuda itu lagi dan membuat Razette pun akhirnya mengangguk tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia bayar.

"Sebagai gantinya aku meminta…**nyawamu**…" ucap pemuda itu yang langsung menusukkan tangannya dalam dada Razette membuat gadis itu terkejut, ia tak sempat lagi menghindar dan akhirnya Razette pun kehilangan kesadaran.

…

Angin berhembus semilir membangunkan Razette dari tidurnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan menggosok-gosokkan matanya dengan tangannya. Ia mengusap kedua pundaknya karena dirasanya baju hitam panjang itu tidak cukup menghalau rasa dingin yang datang. Tunggu—sejak kapan ia mengenakan baju? Razette terkejut menyadari dirinya tidak lagi berada di atas air tapi terbaring di tanah dekat air mancur. Razette mengangkat tangannya dan tak ada selaput seperti layaknya _kappa_ yang biasanya, dipegangnya telinganya tidak panjang seperti biasa namun agak membundar, ia mengangkat sedikit bajunya dan kelihatannya kakinya sangat bagus tanpa ada kuku yang panjang bahkan kukunya yang sekarang sangat mengkilap, tak hanya sampai disitu Razette memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam bajunya dan meraba dadanya namun tak ada sedikitpun bulu karena saat ia merabanya malah hanya ada sesuatu yang kenyal dan membuatnya geli. Razette menyadari kalau ia sekarang telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tak terkira betapa bahagia ia sekarang dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Teito.

Agak lama setelah berlari-lari Razette sampai di depan ruangan Teito. Sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu Teito dan menunggu. Tak ada jawaban dan Razette mengetuk kembali sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang bangkit dari kasur dan mengenakan pakaian Razette kembali menunggu.

"Sebentar…Siapa—" Teito terkejut melihat seseorang memakai baju hitam panjang khas Biarawati berdiri di depannya. Gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah muda menantinya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Siapa…kau?" tanya Teito.

"Ra-zette," ucap Razette pelan dan membuatnya menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia tak lagi bersuara dengan hanya nada namun dapat berbicara dengan suara sama merdu dan manisnya seperti dulu.

"Razette?" Teito melihat lebih dekat gadis itu namun meski ia tidak percaya dengan keadaan Razette sekarang ia tetap mencoba mempercayai kalau gadis itu Razette yang ia kenal.

"Ja-lan…Teito…" ajak Razette dengan wajah sedikit bersemu dan membuat Teito terkejut.

"A-Ah…" ucap Teito yang sebenarnya tak tahu harus memutuskan apa tapi ia sudah ditarik oleh Razette yang sangat senang.

Mereka berjalan melewati pilar-pilar dalam koridor yang cukup gelap karena hanya bersinarkan rembulan. Razette menggandeng Teito dengan senangnya menuju taman seperti biasa dan bersenandung riang di tengah kumpulan tatanan bunga-bunga. Teito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis itu, gadis yang begitu cantik dimatanya sekarang. Razette tidak lagi terlihat seperti hewan namun layaknya anak manusia, sangat mempesona.

"Tei-to…A-pa aku cantik?" tanya Razette sedikit terbata-bata karena ia baru saja bisa berbicara.

"Kau sangat cantik," jawab Teito dan membuat Razette tersenyum senang.

"A-pa Teito menyukai-ku yang sekarang?" tanya Razette namun Teito tak bisa menjawab hingga Razette menggenggam lengannya.

"Ra-Razette, tanganmu dingin sekali?" tanya Teito membuat Razette terkejut. Baru ia sadari kalau tiba-tiba saja tangannya mulai tidak terasa seperti miliknya.

'J-Jangan-Jangan?' gumam Teito.

Razette mundur beberapa langkah dan memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Suara Teito yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya hanya terdengar samar di pendengarannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya tidak bisa ia kendalikan hingga akhirnya Razette pun berteriak kesakitan sampai-sampai meneteskan air matanya.

Castor, Labrador, dan Frau dimasing-masing sisi membuka matanya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Castor langsung memberi sinyal pada boneka-bonekanya untuk melihat keadaan dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui Razette bersama Teito di taman, namun sebenarnya yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah wujud Razette yang tidak lagi seperti adaptasi putri duyung di daratan. Mereka bertiga pun bergerak dengan cepat menuju tujuannya.

"Razette? Razette? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Teito.

Razette tak menjawab dan hanya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit hingga kemudian sebuah sayap tengkorak keluar dari punggungnya membuat Teito terkejut. Benar dugaannya kalau Razette telah menjual nyawanya pada Kor untuk mendapatkan wujud manusia. Teito mendecih kesal melihat Razette yang begitu kesakitan sekarang.

"Tei-to, ce-pat lari!" pinta Razette pelan sambil meneteskan air mata sebelum akhirnya ia menyerang Teito.

Teito menangkis serangan Razette dengan Zaiphon pelindung miliknya dan kemudian melompat menghindarinya. Teito dengan cepat mengeluarkan Zaiphon dan menyerang sayap Razette namun tak berhasil karena elakan Razette cukup cepat. Teito menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya melihat orang yang dekat dengannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang paling ia benci. Razette dengan cepat menyerang Teito dan melemparkan Teito hingga menabrak pilar besar dan meretakkannya.

Teito memuncratkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya namun dengan cepat anak itu menyapunya lalu membuat Zaiphon lagi dan menyerang sayap Razette namun usahanya tetap sia-sia. Berulang-ulang Teito melakukannya tetap gagal karena selalu berhasil dihindari oleh Razette.

Disisi lain, ketiga Uskup tersebut telah tiba di bagian atas taman melihat Teito dan Razette yang tengah bertarung dengan cukup sengit namun mereka masih berdiam diri tak bertindak menyelamatkan Teito terutama membantu Razette yang tersiksa dengan wujudnya.

"Cepat," ucap Castor pada Frau dan Labrador yang mengikutinya namun ia ditahan oleh Frau.

"Biarkan dulu!" balas Frau dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Frau? Teito dan Razette dalam bahaya," bantah Castor.

"Teito takkan mati semudah itu. Selain itu aku ingin melihat, apakah keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu kuat. Lagipula kita tidak bisa terus-terusan membantunya," sahut Frau lagi sementara Mikage yang di bahunya berpendapat lain dengan menggigit leher Frau tapi Frau memaksanya untuk berpikiran sama.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Frau—"

"Sebenarnya aku cukup setuju dengan Frau. Begitupula dengan seluruh bunga-bunga ingin melihat kesungguhan Teito pada Razette," potong Labrador.

"Aku hanya berikan lima menit," ucap Castor yang kemudian dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

Sementara Teito dan Razette terus saling serang sampai akhirnya Teito dilemparkan kembali ke pilar lainnya oleh serangan kepakan Razette. Razette mengumpulkan air dari udara yang tipis dan membentuk sebuah sabit besar dari es kemudian memberikan serangan terakhir pada Teito membuat anak itu tersenyum.

"Razette…" panggil Teito pelan membuat serangan Razette tiba-tiba terhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah Teito.

"Aku tidak akan…membiarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi lagi," ucap Teito yang kemudian dengan cepat membuat Zaiphon dan menghancurkan kedua sayapnya meski ia sendiri harus terkena serangan kuat Zaiphon itu.

Walau kekuatannya tertekan oleh kalung di lehernya namun kuatnya Zaiphon itu cukup untuk menghancurkan sayap tengkorak Razette dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Castor, Labrador, dan Frau dengan cepat turun ke bawah menghampiri Teito yang memeluk Razette yang jatuh karena kehilangan kesadaran.

"Maafkan kami, Teito-_kun_. Kami—"

"Kami terlambat," ucap Frau dan langsung membuat urat kesal muncul di dahi Castor yang kemudian memukulnya.

"Dia bisa mati kau tahu?" ucap Castor.

"Sudahlah, sudah," ucap Frau dengan lemah yang kemudian berdiri dan merobek sedikit baju Razette sampai batas dada lalu mengangkat kutukan Kor tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembalikan Razette ke kolam sesegera mungkin," ucap Castor.

**XXX**

Teito hanya duduk termenung menunggu di tepi kolam. Hari ini Razette tidak muncul lagi dan ini sudah berlangsung beberapa hari semenjak peristiwa tersebut. Teito menghela nafas dan menaruh Lily Jingga di dekat air mancur tersebut lalu melangkah pergi sampai di dengarnya suara gemerincik air juga beberapa riak di air mancur tersebut memperlihatkan sepasang mata juga sedikit rambut merah muda menatapnya dari dalam kolam.

"Razette," panggil Teito namun Razette tak mendekat dan hanya menatap sedih Teito dari kejauhan.

"Tak apa, aku tidak marah. Bisakah kau mendekat?" pinta Teito dan perlahan Razette pun berenang mendekat.

"Mmnn…" ucap Razette dengan nada sedih dan membuat Teito tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Teito.

"Haa…" jawab Razette sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau sampai menjual nyawamu hanya untuk menjadi manusia? Semua yang Kor janjikan itu hanyalah ilusi sesaat," ucap Teito dan membuat Razette menunduk.

"…Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, hanya sebagai dirimu, Razette. Kau lebih menawan sebagai Razette di mataku dan aku tak pernah mengharapkan lebih. Maaf kalau saat itu aku bersikap buruk, tapi aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya," lanjut Teito sambil mengelus pelan kepala Razette dan membuat gadis tiba-tiba menangis.

"R-Razette?" Teito mencoba menghibur Razette namun tetap saja gadis _mermaid_ itu menangis.

"Yo, bocah kecil. Kau apakan dia sampai menangis begitu?" tanya Frau yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Diamlah, aku bukan bocah kecil…" bantah Teito.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan teman kecil ini padamu. Lagipula kau belum jadi seorang pria dewasa kalau masih membuat wanita menangis," ejek Frau yang kemudian menyerahkan Mikage pada Teito.

"Terserah," balas Teito dengan kesal sambil memandangi kepergian Frau yang terus tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku…" pinta Teito dan akhirnya Razette mulai berhenti sesengukan disambung dengan Mikage yang melompat lalu menjilati dagunya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita lanjutkan…kencan kita lagi nanti?" ajak Teito yang sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona membuat Razette termenung.

"Mn…" balas Razette sambil tersenyum senang.

…

…

**::THE END::**

_**A/N: **__Hola minna-san, ini fic pertama Gyu di Fandom Seven Ghost…salam kenal semuanya xD #Ojigi. Sebelumnya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari episode 1-9 di 07-Ghost…jadinya nge-postnya modal nekat doank tanpa tahu jalan ceritanya coz baru nonton sampai episode ini xD Makasih udah mampir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna-san. Apa ada kesalahan penulisan nama tempat, karakter, Bai Bai_ ^^/


End file.
